The Witch's Weapon Known as Love
by WarJet599
Summary: Eruka is left betrayed and mortally wounded can Issac save her and bring her to the light before its to late. Paring Inside
1. Issac Help

**Hey guys WarF0x here decided to try my hand at a little Soul Eater Fan fiction so here is the coupling Maka X Soul, Eruka X OC X OC, Star X Tsubaki , Kidd X Liz/Patty**

**I'm mainly going to be doing this story in the POV of the OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

XxXxXxXx

"Shees Soul can't you at least try to be helpful I mean come on" I heard Maka yell at Soul "At least Black Star is helping and half the time he is staring at Tsubaki's ass."

As I tried to ignore Maka with little success I'm sitting in the tree that I found was a good distance away from her group and Kilik and his glove type weapons group, so as not to be 'accidentally' be used as a punching bag or a pin cushion.

"Hey Kidd, Maka have you seen Isaac I haven't seen him or 'Bell' the pas few days I wounder if they're on a date or something a little more.." Black Star start saying until I decided to fire off an arrow from the bow that I usually carry around.

You see my weapon is Isabella or Bell as everyone calls he can change into a Bow that I can either fire soul arrows or an actual arrow from but whenever she is not around I bring an actual bow, But I usually don't have to unless she is sick to the point that I tell her to stay home, She is in an extra credit class, or she does not want to be near Ox or Star who usually beg the hell out of her for a date.

"Well I can definitely say that he is here but what kind of bow he is using is still a mystery but we can definitely say it will be symmetrical" Kidd said as I made my way towards them

"Yeah Yeah Kidd I can say it's not Bell cause she is home sick with 105.8 fever so I had to bring the crescent bow" I said adding the .8 part so Kidd does not ride me about changing the 5 to an 8

"Oh the poor thing I hope she gets better." Tsubaki said "But on a more lighter note care to join us were trying to link souls but we want to test how much our limit is so can you help us?"

I sighed before I answered

"Alright I'll help for a few minutes but I got to be quick cause I got to get home and make sure Bell did not try to leave her bed for some unnecessary reason" I replied

So for 30 minutes and some 15 times later I said my good byes and made my tread back home avoiding Ox and his group as much as I can but as luck would have it they were to distracted to notice me. I walked about six blocks before I got to the apartment that Me and Bell share and made my way to the door unlocked it and walked in.

"Isaac your home _sneeze_ can you make some _sneeze_ more Chicken Noodles please _sniff_?" Bell said

"yeah Bell I will" I answered but before I can even start my way to the kitchen let alone but my stuff down "Witch, sorry Bell but I got to go but I promise I'll make you your favorite soup when I get back"

I Left the apartment and made my way a few blocks over where I can feel a witch soul and readied my bow with a soul arrow which is harder to do with a regular bow but I can at least make 30 before I get tired. As I made my way around the corner towards an ally I spotted Maka but no Soul so I told her to go around she complied and went in the direction I just came from I went against the wall and got a quick breath before I made my move.

"Freeze you are under arrest but orders of lord death" I said while drawing my bow back "and will be brought into..."

What I saw in front of me was a Witch but it was not the fact she looked like someone about to face deaths door but of someone who was betrayed in the most dishonorable way.

"please...help me...I am a... former Allie...of Medusa...please help...ribbit?" She said before passing out

I ran to catch her before she hit the ground but I barely got a full grasp of her dress that a was afraid I was choking her so I picked her up bridal style and ran towards the other end of the ally and saw Maka on the other end she saw me running towards her and started to run when I past her up

"Alright listen I don't care how but I do care is when I need you to find Mira and drag her if you have to but bring her to my apartment I'll try to do as much as I can to keep her alive so hurry" I ordered

Maka gave me a nod and went towards some random direction while I made my way back towards my house as I got closer to my apartment the only thing going through my head was 'how and why'

How am I going to explain to not only Mira but also Bell about this girl in my arms, why I did not kill her on the spot, and why am I healing her but all that left me the moment I entered my house

"Issac your ba... What the hell happened out there"

"Listen there's no time I need you to finish what your doing and go back to your room I need to work and your contagious right now so I can't let you near her for health reasons so go."

She went faster then I thought possible but the moment I heard the door shut I started working

I first but the witch down on the coffee table, then I get some medical sheets from our closet, thirdly some medical supplies from the bathroom, and finally some empty blood bags from under the sink

'its a good thing that Bell force me to volunteer to work for Nygus in the medical ward at the school' I thought

as I set everything up to treat the injured witch I had to remind myself that I'm doing this for the good of this city.

As I finished everything up I put the witch on the couch turned medical bed and place the needles for both the nutrients and the morphine. Then I started to prep myself which is the part I hate most of all as I took a blood bag and set it up I took the attached needle and carefully inserted it in to one of the veins in shoulder and taped it there.

'everything set... time to start I guess'

the first thing that I did to the witch is cut away her dress cause I needed time and this is the fastest way I can think of to save her, ignoring my instincts to ravage this witch I saw the fist size wound in her right hip thankfully missing all vital organs but most likely causing her to have a never ending pain there.

'I'm about to cross into very dangerous territory by helping her but to hell with it'

I was about to start patching her up when Sid barged in and saw her then drew Mira from her sheath and started to attack but I put myself in his way to prevent that.

"Issac what are you doing protecting this witch you should have killed her" Sid said

"No she could be an asset to us if we save her before she passed out she said that her former Allie was Medusa" I argued

"Issac I know you want to help her but you can't she can easily be a spy" Nygus argued back from her knife form

"No I won't believe that until it happens I will keep the oath I made when I started working for you Mira that no matter who comes through Death City that I will try my best to help them when there sick or when there hurt and right now she is hurt and I will not let you kill her PERIOD." I argued back adding some frustration

"Sid he is not going to back down he is like Black Star once he has his mind set he will never change it no matter what we say." Nygus said agreeing with me

"Yeah your right fine we will help" Sid said

After that we brought the witch to the medical area in the school where we worked at healing her would and keeping her alive but after three hours of patching her up and some cases restarting her heart we finally finished she was patched up and they had three blood bags up one of mine from earlier today and the other two from when I donated a few times

From there on the only people that knew the witch was at the school was myself, Bell, Maka, Sid, Mira, and of course Lord Death they would come check on her but I stayed put cause she was as Mira, Sid, and Death said my problem about a few days went by until I heard something that made my heart flutter

"mmm... w-where am I ribbit" I heard

"ah your up well right now your in the DWMA medical ward." I heard Nygus tell her thankful that she came to give the witch a exam to check on her stats "You were lucky it was hit and miss for a time but you pulled through and have been in a comatose state for three days but from what I can tell the wound is healing nicely and you should have a full recovery in a week."

"Thank you but can I ask you something"

"Sure go ahead by the way you can call my Nygus"

"OK Nygus where is the meister that I saw before I blacked out"

"Ahh you mean Issac he is right outside I let him know that your up"

XxXxXxXx

**Alright guys I'm leaving it here as a end to this chapter**

**So tell me how I did remember constructive criticism no flames or I'll use them to start my grill and make some ribs, dogs, and burgers.**


	2. Lost Trust part 1

**WarF0x: sorry that it has taken me over a year to update got a little writers block and my computer was acting stupid but I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

XxXxXxXx

"Issac she's awake and wants to see you" Nygus said

as I made my way past my boss/mentor and into the now named Eruka Frog thanks to Lord Death room I was caught off guard when I was hit in the head by a pillow courtesy of Black Star who snuck in from the window and started laughing his ass off which apparently Mira heard

"Black Star what the hell do you think your doing you realize that there is a girl in here right" She yelled at him as she stalked her way over to him

"Whaaaat?" he said as Nygus got to him grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the ward "Eruka he's here"

as Nygus left I noticed the hint of disdain in her voice and the icy glare she was giving the witch

"Thank you" Eruka said "So your the one that saved me why, when you could have easily killed me"

"I saved you cause I wanted to, I know what you are going through..." I started but was interrupted

"you can't possibly know how it feels to be betrayed and left for the wolves to find"

"Actually I do" I said as I pulled up a chair knowing I had to tell her when I was betrayed "About two years ago me and my weapon partner Isabella where assassins for hire we were strict on the type of jobs we took but we were desperate for some cash"

XxXxXxXx (Flashback 2 years ago)

it happened on an seasonal fall afternoon we were talking with a potential client for our next contract

"Issac come on we need the money just take the job" Bell demanded

"Look can we sit on this for now and get back to you" I asked our potential client who nodded "Thank You"

Me and bell then stood and made our way to the apartment we snuck into and started to argue about the job offering (A/N Bold is Bell and regular is Issac)

"**Why are you so stubborn we need this job we have nothing right now"**

"Bell you know why I'm being stubborn about taking this job"

"**But we..."**

"Bell what are the rules we made when we started this"

" **Ahhhhh I hate when you say that cause then I have to say them... fine : No political bs, No getting involved in clan affairs, any job that we take and we find out that the client just want's to have more power we break contract, and lastly we both have to agree on the job"**

"if we take this job we break the 1st and 3rd rule a..."

"**How do you know it will break rule 3 huh"**

"I do my homework Bell our 'client' is the V.P. Of Freeze Oil Industries and he wants us to take out the C.E.O of said company why else do you think I took so long getting us food"

"**...I hate you"**

before I can say another word she was already out the door most likely to cool off, I just stayed in the apartment room thinking over the contract. I stayed that way for the next half hour before I realized that Bell did not return yet so I decided to go look for her I got up grabbed my coat and started to make my way towards the door when all hell broke lose... a flash-bang was thrown into the room as it went off the door was kicked in and the windows were shattered before I can see anything I was on the ground with 4 professional mercenary's pointing assault rifles at me it wasn't until we were in the hall that I saw who they were and I was pissed, shocked, and disgusted all at once three of the mercenary's were former allies of mine but the last one was Bell.

"BELL WHAT THE HELL"

she stopped the group and told the other three to go on ahead and wait for her after she knew they were out of sight and out of hearing range she turned towards me

"**Issac i'm sorry but i had to do this were scrapping by we need this job so whether you like it or not I am taking this job even if i have to do it on my own... i'm sorry"**

She then pulled out a ball gag from her vest and put it on me the took out a potato sack from her bag and put the on me as well after that all i know is that i was put into a van and lost track of time, direction, awareness but the thing i lost the most was trust in my partner.

XxXxXx

**WarF0x: Next part 2 of lost trust**

**Remember read, review, criticize, Yell at me for taking so long but no flames **


End file.
